


Soul Resonate

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Black Star and Soul try to become partners sadly it did not go over well, but Black Star discovers a way that might make it easier, Soul’s willing to give it another shot.
Relationships: Black Star/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Soul Resonate

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Black Star and Soul try to become partners sadly it did not go over well, but Black Star discovers a way that might make it easier, Soul’s willing to give it another shot.

Black Star ran around and around searching for Soul. ‘I got it I got it! I fucking got it!!!’ He had a magazine in his hand and a smirk on his face. ‘With this we will be unstoppable.’

Soul was in his room in just a shirt and his boxers. He was sleeping that is until he heard a certain blue haired boy yelling and screaming his name. ‘Damn it he’s so loud.’

Soul got up as Black Star started pounding on his door screaming his name. Soul threw open the door and punched him. “Shut up you idiot!!!”

“Hey Soul glad to see your so active, here look at this.” Black Star said and thrust the magazine into Soul’s chest. Soul gripped the magazine and blushed.

“This is a porn magazine!!!”

“I know turn to page 4…”

Soul blushed but opened it to page 4, there was an article in there. Soul was confused but started reading the article.

The article was about how incompatible souls were able to strengthen their connection by having sex. It then listed off a bunch of ways in very intimate and embarrassing positions.

“See we can become partners all we have to do is this…it will be fun.”

Soul coughed before sighing. “Fine I’m for it…” He dropped the magazine and let Black Star into his home. Black Star started stripping, and Soul admitted he had a cute bubble butt. It got his cock stirring in his boxers.

Black Star turned around and revealed his hard uncut cock. “Alright get naked!!!”

Soul did he stripped naked and Black Star gasped. The white haired male’s huge cut and curved cock sprang into the air. “Your fucking huge, umm well hehe get on all 4’s so we can do it.”

The weapon boy smirked. “Oh I don’t think so says right here the weapon tops the meisters in order to strengthen the bond between them.”

Black Star blushed and gulped. “You’re not scared are you?”

“Of course not!!” He got on the couch and spread his legs. “Let’s do it.” Soul moved over to him and got inbetween his spread legs.

“You got such a cute cock.” Soul said and Black Star blushed. Soul started licking it while fondling his balls. The bluenette moaned loudly. ‘I guess he’s louder in bed…’

Soul used his teeth to pull back his foreskin exposing the head, his tongue started flicking it earning more moans from the meister.

“Oh Soul it’s coming!!!” The meister’s toes curled and his cock twitched as he came. Soul swallowed all of his thick seed. He was impressed that he was still ready to go even after that huge release. The white haired boy started sucking on the other boys cock while his hand came down to finger his hole.

Black Star whimpered and moaned. He groaned as one finger became 2 and he got scissored. Once he was loose enough Soul started fucking him with his finger’s again. He searched for that special spot.

“Oh YES SOUL!!!”

‘Found it…’

Soul continued to abuse that special spot hitting it again and again he pulled off the males cock and worked it with his un occupied hand. His mouth descended to his balls and he started licking and sucking them. Black Star came again his seed spraying over his face chest and abs.

The weapon collected the seed from his chest and abs and used it to lube his cock. He brought his lubed arousal to the meister’s waiting hole. Soul pushed in and Black Star whimpered in pain, but groaned as the hard manhood filled him all the way down to the root.

The curved arousal brushed against his sweet spot causing Black Star to moan and curse in pleasure. Soul groaned as the male’s tight heat squeezed his cock. ‘This is so hot, time for the fun.’

Soul started moving rocking back and forth and Black Star moaned again and again. The moans got Soul excited and he started moving faster. “Oh Soul, yes, yes oh fuck ahhh…”

Black Star came again spraying his seed between their chests. The weapon refused to stop even as Black Star tightened around him. He reached between them and worked his cock as he started pounding him into the couch.

The meister drooled his eyes no longer focused on anything but Soul. Pleasure whipped through them and they felt their souls resonate. Both males cried out in extreme pleasure as they came. Black Star passed out as he fired his final load. Soul drooled as he flooded Black Star’s tight ass. Soul’s girth kept all the seed inside him.

Soul panted as he reached over and grabbed the magazine. He read over it and smirked. “Sex must be done every 3 hours for a whole month. Better enjoy your break, cause in 3 hours we go again.” Soul read his still hard cock twitching in Black Star’s filled hole.

The End


End file.
